


Rencontrer les pères : 1. Adrian Monk

by Laienth



Series: Mais qui est le papa de ton bébé ? [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Monk (TV)
Genre: Fatherhood, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Humour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laienth/pseuds/Laienth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Buffy s'imaginait le père de son enfant, ce n'était certainement pas un type comme <em>ça</em> !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontrer les pères : 1. Adrian Monk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting the Dads 01: Adrian Monk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160058) by mmooch. 



**San Francisco**

Sharona Fleming ouvrit la porte de la maison de son chef et y trouva une jeune et très jolie blonde qui se tenait là avec un homme élégant et légèrement plus vieux avec de perçants yeux verts. Elle cessa de baver d'admiration mentalement et elle les accueillit :

« Je peux vous aider ? 

\- Oui, nous cherchons Adrian Monk ? »

Buffy espérait que ce n'était pas la femme de ce type ou un truc dans le genre, ça rendrait la situation vraiment gênante. Quelque part, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Walsh prenne en compte le statut maritale ou non de ses donneurs.

Sharona sourit aux deux arrivants, assumant qu'ils étaient là pour une enquête.

« Entrez, je vous en prie. Je vais lui annoncer que vous êtes là. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec un homme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés qui semblait très mal à l'aise, même dans sa propre maison.

Buffy s'avança en lui tendant la main.

« Adrian Monk ? Bonjour, je suis Buffy Summers. Voici mon ami Rupert Giles. »

Ils lui serrèrent la main et le virent ensuite avec incrédulité claquer des doigts la jeune femme à ses côtés. Puis leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle lui tendit une serviette désinfectante pour la lui reprendre quand il eut fini de se laver les mains avec.

Sharona commença à expliquer sans même leur lancer un regard, habituée à la réaction des gens.

« Adrian a ce truc à propos des bactéries, ça n'a rien de personnel. Je suis Sharona Fleming, son infirmière et assistante, se présenta-t-elle.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Une personne est morte et la police n'arrive pas à trouver qui l'a tuée ? Quelque chose a été volé et vous ne savez pas comment ? » Monk mitraillait les questions en bougeant des objets en face de lui du bout des doigts. Un millimètre d'un côté, un millimètre de l'autre.

Buffy répondit d'un air distrait, intriguée par ces mouvements.

« Rien de tout ça, en fait. Il y a une semaine, j'ai découvert lors de ma visite médicale que j'étais enceinte d'à peu près 2 mois. Or mes derniers rapports sexuels remontent à environ 8 mois. »

Elle choisit de ne pas compter la fois où elle n'a pas eu le choix de dire – ou de faire – quelque chose en la matière.

« Et vous avez besoin de _mon_ aide pour trouver qui vous a fait ça ? » couina-t-il, franchement mal à l'aise de devoir faire face au sujet du sexe.

Elle était tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui, et malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de chapitre dans Emily Post* qui traitait d'une situation pareille.

« Euh noon. Nous savons déjà qui m'a inséminée… »

Il l'interrompit, en partie pour qu'elle arrête de parler d'insémination, en partie pour trouver ce qu'elle lui voulait.

« Donc vous voulez mon aide pour que cette personne soit a menée devant la justice ? »

Buffy voulait mettre du scotch sur la bouche du type pour pouvoir en finir.

« Non, la personne qui a fait ça est morte maintenant. Que… 

\- J'espère bien que vous n'êtes pas venus en pensant que je vous aiderais à couvrir un meurtre ? Je ne le ferai pas ! » Monk commença à marcher de long en large en tapant sur les lampes devant lesquelles il passait.

Elle se tourna vers Sharona, contenant son irritation :

« Est-ce que ça lui _arrive_ de laisser les gens finir de parler ? 

\- Désolée pour ça. Adrian, peut-être que tu devrais les laisser finir de dire ce qu'ils ont à dire avant d'ajouter quoique soit. » suggéra-t-elle.

Buffy continua avant qu'il ne puisse placer un seul mot :

« Comme _j'essayais_ de vous le dire, j'ai découvert qu'on m'avait inséminée artificiellement. Mon insémination – qui a eu lieu sans ma connaissance ni mon consentement – faisait partie d'une expérience scientifique. Ce que je fais en ce moment, c'est de rendre visite à tous les 'donneurs' potentiels à travers le pays, pour essayer de me faire une première impression sur eux. Je sais que 'donneurs' n'est pas un très bon terme vu que je suppose que vous dû avoir autant le choix que moi, commença-t-elle à babiller avant laisser mourir sa voix. Huum, il va bien ? ... Est-ce qu'il _respire_ encore, au moins ? »

Sharona regarda son patron, qui semblait être devenu catatonique.

« Adrian ! _Adrian_! » cria-t-elle.

Il l'ignora et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Ils coururent après lui comme il passa en trébuchant dans la rue. Chaque fois qu'il passait devant un panneau ou un parc-mètre, il les touchait comme s'il jouait au chat et à la souris avec eux, et Buffy pouvait l'entendre compter dans sa barbe grâce à son ouïe acérée.

Giles se tourna vers la blonde qui marchait à leurs côtés :

« C'est un comportement normal, ça, pour lui ? 

\- C'est quand il est bouleversé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est juste qu'il n'est pas très bon pour gérer les choses qui le perturbent… Pouvez-vous attendre quelques secondes ? Je dois appeler son docteur. »

Le numéro préenregistré qu'elle composa correspondait à la touche n°1, ce qu'ils remarquèrent.

« Dr Kroger ? C'est Sharona Fleming. Adrian vient juste d'apprendre quelque chose de choquant et il est en train de marcher le long de la rue. _pause._ Oui, il fait ça. _pause._ Non, pas encore. Pouvez-vous le prendre plus tôt aujourd'hui ? * _pause_ *. Je peux leur demander, ils sont juste à côté de moi. » Elle se tourna vers eux. « Le docteur Kroger veut savoir si vous accepteriez de venir à sa séance avec lui. »

Même si elle était réticente, Buffy acquiesça.

« Je pense que oui, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai abîmé. »

Sharona reprit la conversation téléphonique.

« Ils ont dit oui. _pause._ Ok, nous l'attrapons, nous serons là dans peu de temps. Merci, Dr Kroger ! »

Ils accélérèrent et attrapa le bras du détective troublé juste avant qu'il ne traverse la rue.

Sharona lui tira gentiment sur le bras.

« Adrian ? Allons à la voiture pour voir le docteur Kroger. »

Monk consulta sa montre.

« Il n'est pas encore 3 heure. Mon rendez-vous n'est qu'à 3 heure. 

\- Et bien, je pensais que peut-être tu voudrais le voir plus tôt à cause de ce qu'il vient de se passer, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que mon rendez-vous de 3 heure est annulé, » demanda-t-il anxieusement.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas nous pourrons lui demander une fois sur place. »

**\-----**

**Au cabinet du docteur Charles Kroger**

Buffy et Giles prirent des sièges qui se faisaient face, à la demande du psychiatre. Apparemment, Monk était un peu particulier avec la symétrie, et autant Giles voulait être près de sa Tueuse pour pouvoir lui offrir son réconfort, autant il ne sentait pas le droit de contrarier un homme qui était déjà submergé. Il était clairement au bord de la crise de nerfs. Même si à son avis sa réaction était clairement excessive.

« Alors Adrian, pourriez-vous me dire ce qui vous a mis dans cet état ? » s'enquit le psychiatre auprès de l'homme qui paraissait complètement à bout de nerfs.

Mais celui-ci était encore trop perturbé pour répondre, et choisit à la place de redresser les cadres déjà parfaitement droits des photos et des diplômes accrochés au mur.

Buffy prit la parole avec hésitation :

« J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit de ma faute, Dr Kroger. »

Il se tourna vers elle.

« Et vous êtes ?

\- Mon nom est Buffy Summers. Voici Rupert Giles, un ami. Je suis venue voir Monsieur Monk pour lui apprendre que nous avons _tous les deux_ été utilisés dans une expérience scientifique par mon professeur de lycée, Maggie Walsh, » lui expliqua la blonde.

Kroger reconnut le nom, mais ne dit rien. Ça ne pouvait rien présager de bon si cette femme-là était impliquée.

« C'était une sorte de programme de reproduction avec moi comme 'incubateur' et un gars sur une liste comme 'donneur génétique' – ses mots, pas les miens. Je crois que je n'étais pas censée garder l'enfant, juste lui donner naissance. »

Elle ne pouvait dissimuler l'amertume ni la colère dans sa voix.

Dr Kroger devina la suite :

« Je suppose que le nom d'Adrian était sur cette liste de donneurs génétiques ? 

\- En plein dans le mille, doc, » acquiesça-t-elle avec lassitude.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, contemplatif, avant de demander :

« Alors, qu'attendez-vous d'Adrian ? 

\- Juste le rencontrer. Au moins 2 des types sur cette liste sont des individus inquiétants, et ça m'a fait me poser des questions sur le reste d'entre eux. Je voulais voir si l'un d'entre eux n'était _pas_ un monstre avant de décider d'avoir un avortement ou non. 

\- Ces deux-là en question sont mauvais _à ce point_? » questionna-t-il, ouaip, ça sonnait comme s'il connaissait cette femme.

Buffy lui lança un regard presque meurtrier.

« L'un d'entre eux est un tueur en série et l'autre a passé ces quatre dernières années à nous pourrir la vie, » répondit-elle, désignant Giles et elle.

Sa curiosité prit le dessus.

« Pouvez-vous me dire qui ils sont ? »

Giles se redressa dans sa chaise, agacé par ses questions.

« Vous n'avez aucune raison de le savoir. Je doute qu'aucun des hommes sur cette liste n'a demandé d'en faire partie, et révéler leur identité sans raison serait juste une violation de plus de leur vie privée. »

Dr Kroger sentit la colère rentrée de cet homme et décida qu'il serait avisé de ne pas insister.

« Compréhensible. Désolé d'avoir posé la question. »

Se tournant vers Buffy :

« Alors comment vous, vous gérez tout ça ? Ça doit être pire pour vous. »

Cette fois, le regard qu'elle lui lança était meurtrier, pas un regard niveau Tueuse-meurtrier quand même puisqu'elle devinait que c'était presque un réflexe pour lui de poser ce genre de question.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, doc, mais j'ai pas envie de raconter ma vie. Le dernier psy à qui j'ai parlé est celle qui m'a fait ça. Et même si elle avait été seulement mon prof sans être en plus un psy en activité, je serais quand même circonspecte.

\- J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi le docteur Walsh avait complètement perdu les pédales, » dit-il pensivement à voix haute.

Elle ricana à l'utilisation d'un vocabulaire familier.

« C'est le terme scientifique ? Vous la connaissiez ? »

Il secoua la tête :

« Seulement de réputation. Elle avait des idées radicales sur la modification du comportement qui avait attiré l'attention dans notre milieu. Même la mienne. » Il jeta un regard en direction de Monk. « Du moins jusqu'à ce que les gens réalisent que ses patients seraient physiquement en danger. 

\- Bébé ! » hurla soudainement Monk.

Le Dr Kroger tourna le regard vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Adrian ? 

\- Elle va avoir un bébé ! cria-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

\- Oui, on l'a déjà dit, répondit calmement Dr Kroger.

\- Mais c'est peut-être le mien ! Tout ce que je sais sur les bébés c'est qu'ils produisent toutes sortes de fluides. Et qu'ils sèment le désordre. Et la destruction. Et qu'ils sont bruyants. Et qu'ils portent des germes ! » Il commença à entrer en hyperventilation. « Oh, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas devenir père ! »

Buffy prit la parole avec ce qu'elle espérait être un ton rassurant :

« Humm, M. Monk ? Vous savez, ce n'est peut-être même pas le vôtre. Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne voudrait pas dire que vous avez à faire quoique ce soit. Si vous voulez que nous restions loin de vous, nous le ferons. 

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas assez bien ? Je suis trop bizarre, c'est ça ? » demanda Monk, avec une expression peinée sur le visage.

Elle chercha du regard de l'aide auprès du docteur avant de répondre :

« Bien sûr que non ! Si vous voulez être impliqué, c'est possible. Je dis juste que vous n'est pas _obligé_ de le faire. »

Mais cela ne fit rien pour le calmer.

« Donc vous avez _bien_ prévu de me laisser le bébé ! Sharona ! _SHARONA_! J'ai besoin de toi ! »

Son assistante se précipita depuis la salle d'attente.

« Elle va me laisser le bébé ! Tu dois t'en occuper ! »

Sharona lança un regard à la jeune femme.

« Quoi, vous êtes dingues ? Vous ne pouvez pas laisser un enfant avec Adrian… » commença-t-elle à lui marteler.

Dr Kroger l'interrompit :

« Sharona, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut faire. Adrian est juste en train de réagir à ce qu'elle dit sans écouter tous les mots. »

Il se tourna vers Buffy et Giles avec un regard plein de sympathie.

« Peut-être qu'il serait préférable si nous gérions ça tout seul. Nous vous appellerons si nous avons besoin de vous. Ca vous va ? »

Giles en avait plus qu'assez des excentricités de cet homme. Et ça devait être pire pour sa Tueuse à supporter… et elle avait ses propres problèmes à faire face.

« Cela me semble parfait. Voici une carte de visite avec les informations nécessaires. Pouvons-nous en avoir une de la part de M. Monk ? » demanda-t-il en se souvenant qu'il leur fallait quelque chose qui lui appartenait pour le sort.

Monk les pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

« Vous voyez ! Même _lui_ il est impatient de partir ! Ils pensent tous les deux que j'aurai une mauvaise influence sur le bébé ! »

Buffy frémit face au discours hystérique de l'homme et s'excusa avant de sortir :

« Désolé de l'avoir perturbé et de vous le laisser sur les bras dans cet état. »

\------

 

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis sans encombre, Buffy et Giles eurent tous les deux un frisson de soulagement à l'idée de s'être éloigné du détective perturbé.

« Cette femme mérite d'être ramené et de gérer les gens comme lui ! déclara Giles.

\- Pas d'objection de ma part, mon cher Observateur. Tu crois que nous pourrions trouver de la glace et du thé à la menthe ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec sa mimique-type, lèvre inférieur tremblotante et yeux grands ouverts.

Il secoua juste la tête d'un amusement à peine contenu tandis qu'il passa son bras sous le sien en l'amenant vers le taxi qu'ils étaient parvenus à arrêter. Grâce au ciel elle n'était pas si bouleversée que ça par cette rencontre. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être si elle réclamait une glace et essayait de le manipuler de cette manière.

* * *

_* Emily Post est un auteur devenu une référence en matière d'étiquette.  
_


End file.
